onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ingrid
Princess Ingrid, better known as the Snow Queen and also known as Sarah Fisher,https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/527563259176423424 is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest stars Elizabeth Mitchell and Brighton Sharbino. The Snow Queen is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "The Snow Queen". History Years later, on the night of their father's birthday celebration, Ingrid opts out, despite that her sisters want her to come. At the party, she secretly watches as her sisters dance with their suitors. However, when snowflakes manifest around herself, Ingrid realizes that her powers are still uncontrollable. As she packs her things to leave forever, in the hopes her siblings can lead normal lives without her, Helga and Gerda return from the party. Ingrid offers the throne to Helga, who has leadership qualities befitting a queen, but Gerda mentions she once heard of someone in Misthaven that can help Ingrid. The three sisters travel to Misthaven, where they forfeit their ribbons to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for help with Ingrid's powers. Rumplestiltskin provides two things; gloves to cancel out Ingrid's magic as long as she is wearing them, and a urn to entrap her if she becomes too dangerous. Later in the royal garden, Ingrid is approached by Helga's suitor, the Duke of Weselton, who makes romantic advances on her, causing her to panic and blast him away with a stream of ice. When Helga arrives, the Duke accuses Ingrid of harming him after he rejected her feelings. Instead, Helga spurns him due to knowing his true nature, to which he threatens to reveal Ingrid's magic to all of Arendelle so everyone will know their future queen is a monster. Angered, Ingrid fires ice magic at him, but the Duke uses Helga as a shield and she takes the hit; turning into an ice statue and crumbling to pieces. A grief-stricken Ingrid cries over her sister's broken body when Gerda discovers them. Despite that Ingrid swears she didn't mean to kill Helga, Gerda cannot cope with what her sister has done and entraps her in the urn. Soon after, Grand Pabbie, by Gerda's request, erases everyone's memories of Ingrid and Helga. Many years later, Gerda's eldest daughter, Elsa, inherits ice powers similar to Ingrid's. While Elsa is the ruling Queen of Arendelle, she learns Prince Hans of the Southern Isles intends to trap her in an urn so he can seize Arendelle. After finding the urn in a cave within the North Valley, Elsa is forced to hand it over to Hans when her sister's fiance, Kristoff is almost killed by the prince. In a smug tone, Hans remarks that a monster shouldn't rule Arendelle, and he proceeds to uncap the relic. A white liquid pours out, but instead of the substance entrapping Elsa, Ingrid materializes from it instead. Though Hans' comment was meant for Elsa, Ingrid assumes he was actually insulting her, and turns him into an ice statue as retribution, while the prince's brothers flee. Returning to Arendelle's castle, she and Elsa walk in while chatting animatedly about their ice magic. Ingrid takes notice of a painting of Elsa's parents and soon reveals herself as Gerda's sister. Ingrid longingly asks to see her sister, but Elsa regrettably states that her parents died at sea. Elsa expresses worry for her sister, Anna, who has gone missing, though Ingrid promises to help find her. Ingrid begins teaching Elsa to hone the control of the link between her emotions and powers. When Anna returns home, Ingrid meets her for the first time; remarking that she resembles Gerda. While Elsa accepts Ingrid as their aunt, Anna remains skeptical. Later, Ingrid overhears Anna voicing these doubts to Kristoff and her plans to ask the rock troll, Grand Pabbie, for answers. During this conversation, Ingrid learns Anna discovered that her parents went to Misthaven intending to get rid of Elsa's magic with something, but she hasn't told her sister yet. After learning about Helga from Grand Pabbie, Anna and her companion, Belle, make their way down the mountain only to be stopped by storm conjured by Ingrid. A fierce wind knocks Anna to the cliff ledge, where she desperately clings to keep from falling, as Belle tries to pull her up. Anna plunges to the ground and falls unconscious, to which Ingrid collects the sorcerer's hat from her niece's satchel. Belle yells at Ingrid to leave Anna alone, but the Snow Queen apologetically remarks that she'll have to excuse them since "this is family business". She then dematerializes away, taking Anna with her, as a helpless Belle watches. Imprisoning Anna in a castle cell, she accuses her of intending to use the sorcerer's hat on Elsa. Anna rejects the notion; arguing that she wasn't going to use it on anyone until Ingrid attacked her. Ingrid admits she thought her two nieces could be her family, but now that Anna has proven to be the "odd one out" with nothing in common with herself and Elsa, she vows to find someone else to replace her. Burying the hat in a cave in Arendelle, Ingrid then goes to the Enchanted Forest where she asks the sorcerer's apprentice to find a third sister to complete her family. The apprentice believes finding such a person is rare, but she insists on waiting as long as necessary. Returning to Arendelle, Ingrid tells Elsa about what Anna learned in Misthaven. She purports that Anna, intending to use the hat on Elsa, attempted it on her first. As Elsa is in doubt, Ingrid reveals Gerda trapped her in the urn and that Anna, like her mother, will never understand a person of magic. Instead of turning the two against each other, the girls conspire to entrap their aunt in the urn, but Ingrid shackles Anna first. Under duress, Anna tells her the Norse legend of The Trolden Glass, in which a king made a mirror for his daughter to see her own beauty, however, she died before receiving it. Thus, the mirror reflected the king's misery. Since Anna cannot remember anything else in the tale, Ingrid explains the grief-stricken king learned dark magic to make the kingdom share his pain, which caused the subjects to see the bad in others and turn on each other. Like the story, Ingrid wants to cast the spell, but she needs many mirror pieces. With a shard, she places Anna under the spell. Elsa is bewildered at her sister's anger while Ingrid admits she did it to show Anna's inner darkness. She pushes Elsa into using magic on Anna, but the latter refuses. Anna seals her sister in the urn, which Ingrid did not expect. Embracing herself as a monster, she freezes Anna, Kristoff as well as all of Arendelle in ice and then erases Elsa's memories. Rumplestiltskin shows up asking for the hat, but she claims to not know where it is. As a result, he takes the urn and promises to return it if she hands over the hat. When the apprentice locates the third sister, Ingrid gives him the hat and gains passage to another realm as well as a scroll to find the sister in due time. From a portal door the apprentice creates, Ingrid walks through and arrives in the Land Without Magic in Boston during the year 1982. While walking on the streets of this new world, Ingrid visits a psychic, Madame Faustina, to find out information about the third sister, who will arrive in a town called Storybrooke in twenty-eight years. She then pays for the seer's service by giving up her necklace. Through crystal gazing, Madame Faustina proves herself to be a fraud after proclaiming the girl's name will be Susan, though Ingrid knows from the apprentice's scroll that her name is to be Emma Swan. Storming out of the shop, Ingrid angrily berates the woman's trickery and tries punishing her with magic, but finds her own powers do not work in this land. }} In the year 2001, Ingrid packs her belongings and travels to Maine. Upon opening the scroll, she magically materializes in Storybrooke. Going by the name Sarah Fisher, Ingrid takes over an ice cream business, Any Given Sundae, from its original owner, Dopey.https://twitter.com/anygivenchunday/status/654751528809443328 Then, she patiently awaits Emma, who walks into the shop years later in November to buy frozen treats for her son, Henry. Ingrid desperately reiterates what she tried to tell Emma years ago. Without either noticing, Sidney, who is spying on Emma for Regina, takes a picture of them from outside the store. Emma, believing her former foster mother is crazy, prepares to call Sheriff Graham, until Ingrid absorbs her memories into a stone. Ingrid then pretends as if Emma, with no recollection of their prior exchange, was on the verge of fainting and helps to steady her. After giving Emma some pints of cherry vanilla and rocky road, she offers her a spoonful of rocky road. Emma finds the ice cream delicious as Ingrid says she made it with a lot of patience and love. As Emma leaves, Ingrid sadly watches her go. }} One day, Ingrid serves Robin Hood and his son, Roland, some rocky road ice cream. Not familiar with Robin Hood's wife, she is introduced to the woman, Marian, and offers to give her a cone of ice cream as a town welcome. As she is preparing the frozen treat, Ingrid casts a freezing spell on it and then hands it to an unsuspecting Marian. Soon after, Marian falls unconscious due to the freezing spell, which the townspeople suspect is Elsa's doing. While fixing a menu chalkboard outside of the ice cream shop, Ingrid overhears Archie state they cannot blame Elsa without proof, but Leroy loudly proclaims that Elsa, being the only one with ice powers, is enough evidence. Satisfied with the way things are going, she secretly smiles. Later, Ingrid enters the woods where she apprehends Hook by freezing his feet, but leaves Elsa untouched. Ingrid confirms that Elsa once knew her and no longer does because the rock trolls erased her memories. She also claims Anna put Elsa in the urn, but the latter is in disbelief. Elsa angrily confronts her for making the townspeople believe she caused Marian's affliction, but Ingrid coolly suggests she was trying to show her that everyone, even friends and family, will fear powers like theirs. To prove a point, she creates icicles over Hook and neutralizes Elsa's magic so she will look responsible for it. As she begins lowering the spikes, David and Emma arrive. Ingrid accidentally calls Emma by name before shrugging it off and challenging her to a magic match. Emma blasts her away, though Ingrid manages to collapse the icicles. As Emma uses magic to push both David and Hook to safety, her opponent mysteriously disappears. After the battle, Ingrid wanders the forest, where Mr. Gold questions if Emma remembered her, to which she confirms it didn't happen. When he asks if she requires his help, Ingrid makes it clear that she will come to him when she is ready. Once he leaves her be, she stares off into the distance. Far off, she watches Emma throughout the day. When Emma suspiciously notices an ice trail that her car skids onto, and she discovers the Snow Queen nearby. Refusing to answer Emma's questions, Ingrid walks away, as the latter follows, though she manages to lose her pursuer. Creating a replica of Anna out of ice, Ingrid uses her as a false illusion to lure Elsa out into the woods. After Elsa rushes to her sister as intended, she turns the fake into ice and withers it into mist before binding her niece with chains. As Ingrid tells her, the more fearful she becomes, the tighter the cuffs will become. Before she departs, Elsa questions her on what she intends to do. With a smug smile, Ingrid states she is going to build a snowman. Mounding a vicious snow orc into life, she sends her creation to attack an approaching Emma and Regina, who soon figure out that Sidney has been working for her. With combined powers, the two magic wielders defeat the orc. Ingrid then surprises them, taking away Regina's pocket mirror where Sidney is entrapped, and begins choking the women. An escaped Elsa blasts Ingrid away and then confronts her; commanding that, should she want a fight, to do so with her. In a tone of amazement, Ingrid congratulates Elsa for overcoming her fears. Before the trio can finish her off, she dematerializes away. Later, in her lair, Ingrid frees Sidney from the mirror. Though Sidney assumes he is now her underling, she allows him to go. Ingrid explains the mirror is more important than him as it contains an essence of his soul and is also infused with Regina's dark magic, which will give her what she desires most. He inquires what it is, but she remains tight-lipped. After he leaves, she walks over to a wall mirror with broken fitted pieces and one empty slot. Shattering Sidney's old mirror, Ingrid takes a piece and levitates it into the remaining hole. The mirror's reflection then dissolves its cracks as she looks in; stating it'll give her her deepest wish — a family that loves her. Planting her ice cream truck in the woods near the Merry Men's campsite, Ingrid puts a file, containing drawings that a young Emma once made, inside the vehicle. Of all the items within the folder, Ingrid also left a scroll written in ancient text foretelling of a prophecy that the savior, Emma, will become her sister. As Emma and her companions approach the truck, Ingrid walks off. When called out by Mr. Gold, she confronts him over wanting to know her secrets. Mr. Gold offers to strike a deal, but Ingrid quickly recognizes he wants something in her possession — the sorcerer's hat. Though Ingrid does not actually have it, she pretends otherwise and asks him to stay out of her way. Later, Mr. Gold's wife, Belle, storms into the Snow Queen's lair looking for the sorcerer's hat. With her mirror, Ingrid toys with Belle's insecurities until she falls into a trance and injures Mr. Gold. Angered, Mr. Gold warns the Snow Queen that he won't let her use the mirror for the Spell of Shattered Sight and hurt his loved ones. Ingrid refuses to exempt anyone for his sake, but he reveals the sorcerer's hat, threatening to absorb her into it, if not. Ingrid plants a false mirror within the top level of the clock tower and allows herself to be apprehended by Emma and her allies. Taken to the sheriff station, she is interrogated by Elsa about Anna. Coolly, Ingrid continues to insinuate Anna is not worth it since she put Elsa in the urn. A furious Elsa then leaves to cool off while Emma resumes questioning. When asked about the erasure of Emma's memories of her, she implies that all families are not perfect. Emma affirms they were never a family, but Ingrid insists she herself and Elsa have similar powers as her and thus belong together. Ingrid insists Emma's biological family love her, but they also fear her powers. Later, Ingrid freezes the station door entrance to prevent Emma's allies from coming in after they realize the mirror is fake. Having cracked some of the latter's confidence, Ingrid recalls Emma, as a young girl, was angry her biological parents gave her up and despite that they had no choice due to the curse, they are still selfishly using their daughter and her magic to constantly save them. She argues that they'll start to fear Emma if her powers become dangerous, and how her parents must be very thankful their second child was born without magic. As Emma, out of anger, unknowingly uses magic to heat up a glass of water, Ingrid proclaims her parents can't love their daughter if they don't understand her, so they will see her as a monster. Having enough, Emma's emotions reach a boiling point and she accidentally unleashes her power and destroys a wall. Pleased, Ingrid unbinds herself and escapes. From nearby, she watches Emma lose control and accidentally injure David; causing brief resentment from Mary Margaret. Feeling ostracized, Emma flees. Afterwards, Ingrid asks for the three ribbons in exchange for telling Mr. Gold the thing he needs to be free of the dagger since she once owned the the sorcerer's hat herself. In a whisper, she tells him he needs the heart of someone who knew him before his time as the Dark One. Ingrid then receives the ribbons and leaves to enact her plan of taking over Storybrooke. Shortly after Emma unintentionally injuries Henry and forces him to leave, Ingrid advises her that the only solution is to accept her own magic. Before driving off, Emma rejects the idea as she doesn't want to hurt her loved ones. At her lair, Mr. Gold implies he has his own plans for Emma that will override hers. Out of anger, Ingrid tries attacking him only to realize he has trapped her in a circle of the urn's powder dust. Though the effect is temporary, it buys him enough time to keep Ingrid from interfering. Scouring for Emma through the mirror, Ingrid finds her driving on the road. Using projection, she manifests on the road to force Emma to swerve the car. Ingrid warns that Mr. Gold is using her, but Emma doesn't trust her word and leaves. Intending to be rid of her own magic, Emma almost falls for Mr. Gold's trap of absorbing her into the sorcerer's hat, however, Elsa persuades her into accepting the good and bad that comes with magic. Due to this, the true power of the ribbons is unlocked because both Elsa and Emma accept their magic. Later, the two ribbons appear on their wrists, and begin harnessing their magic into Ingrid's ribbon. In another lair confrontation with Mr. Gold, she explains the ribbons' functions and suggest its power will be enough to kill even him, but he cautions her not to overestimate her own strength. As he leaves, Ingrid counters that he should not doubt her magic, and she then shatters the mirror using the ribbon's power. As the spell slowly spreads, Ingrid studies the sky from within the woods. Though she wants the spell to wipe out everyone except herself, Elsa and Emma, Mr. Gold points out he himself is immortal and thus things will not go according to her plan. He agrees to not interfere if Ingrid allows him, Belle and Henry to leave Storybrooke forever, which she consents to. When her curse begins affecting the townspeople, Ingrid prowls the streets before heading into Any Given Sundae. Hidden in the carrot sherbet ice cream scoop bucket, she takes two purple stones, which contain Elsa and Emma's memories of their happy times with her. Outside, she is stopped by the two blondes, who fail at attacking with magic. As Ingrid explains, her love for them is channeled into the ribbons; preventing them from using their powers to hurt her. Elsa and Emma later counter Ingrid's love with Regina's hatred in order to get rid of the ribbons. Regina, in turn, burns off the ribbons. At the snow lair, Emma continues to deny that she and Elsa will ever love her. Thus, Ingrid shows them the stones containing lost memories from both. She believes by returning the memories and letting them remember the good moments each of them had with her, they will love her. Ingrid knows Elsa and Emma want to kill her to end the curse, but she is sure they cannot do it. Holding out the stones, she urges them to become her sisters. Suddenly, Anna rushes in with a scroll written by Gerda, and she reads it out loud. Gerda, remorseful about stealing people's memories of her sisters, asks Anna and Elsa to use a crystal to restore the kingdom's memories of Ingrid and Helga. Additionally, Gerda requests that Ingrid be freed from the urn and states she truly loved her sister and regretted trapping her away. Convinced those words are lies, Ingrid throws Elsa and Emma backwards and chokes Anna, who desperately talks her out of it. After releasing Anna, she touches the scroll crystal and receives Gerda's happy memories with her and Helga. Realizing she always had her sisters' love, Ingrid destroys herself to ensure the curse is lifted. As her body dissolves into mirror shards, she returns Elsa and Emma's lost memories. Before disappearing completely, Ingrid reveals a prophecy once told her Emma would lead her to her sisters, and now knowing that Helga and Gerda loved her, she can happily join them in death. With her demise, the Spell of Shattered Sight comes to an end. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *According to Ingrid, she has hundreds of mirrors. Some of them are decorating the walls in her ice cream shop.File:403HearNothing.png *In "Family Business", the names of Ingrid and her family are written in Elder Futhark runeshttp://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ on the family tree.File:406MaybeThatsWhy.png According to the family tree, the sisters' parents were King Harald and Queen Sonja. Harald is the name of the current king of Norway, and Sonja is the name of the current queen. Ingrid of Once Upon a Time shares her name with Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway, the grandchild of King Harald of Norway, and heir apparent of the Norwegian crown prince. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Her adopted alias in Storybrooke is Sarah Fisher. There is a Storybrooke business called "Sara's Ice Cream", which happens to be located right next to Mr. Gold's pawnshop.File:404NoSnowQueen.png However, Jane Espenson has clarified that the other ice cream shop does not belong to the Snow Queen.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/527564236507979776 |-|Props Notes= Costume Notes *The gloves given to Ingrid by Rumplestiltskin,File:407ConcealYourPowers.png is the same pair of gloves worn by ElsaFile:408LeaveMeAlone.png in "There's No Place Like Home", "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "Smash the Mirror". Appearances *Ingrid appears in a family tree picture in "Family Business". *Ingrid appears in a portrait in "Heroes and Villains".File:411Sisters.png References ru:Ингрид nl:Sneeuwkoningin Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Female Characters